No sé porqué
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: Para la Keitor week que se llevó/lleva a cabo esta semana. Entra si eres valiente. [Keitor] [Send help] [Shallura]
1. I

**Heyo~ good people. De nuevo yo, why not.**

 **Quise intentar participar en la Keitor week porque me enamoré de esta pareja, me emocionó el proyecto y quise intentar algo nuevo, y me quedé en el intento. Esto fue mi mejor esfuerzo, y bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo.**

 **P. D: Ya sé que me falta un prompt, gracias :(**

 **Advertencia : Este fic contiene: chistes malos, chistes pésimos, chistes malísimos y chistes horribles; exceso en el uso de determinadas palabras; exceso en el uso de apodos de superhéroes; apodos de superhéroes; faltas de ortografía malintencionadas; faltas de ortografía intencionales.**

 _Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenece, así como los personajes ya sean de la serie o de cómics ajenos a Voltron, así como los títulos de películas mencionados y los títulos de canciones mencionados. Hago esto sin fines de lucro por lo que no recibo remuneración económica a cambio._

 **Prompt 1: Half Galra**

 **Palabras: 540**

* * *

Lotor recuerda haberle dicho explícitamente a Zaggar que no quería un trampolín en el jardín. «No será una fiesta infantil». Pero su hermano se había reído, le había palmeado la espalda y le había soltado un «relájate, es tu boda, mi hotel, déjamelo a mí». De saber que eso auguraba una traición hubiera hecho su boda en el campo, lejos de sus estúpidos hermanos y lejos de los estúpidos _Súper Amigos._ Después del discurso de un ebrio _Superman_ que proclamó a los cuatro vientos el amor que le tenía a su mejor amigo y narró, con lujo de detalle, la primera vez (sí, dijo "primera", _el malnacido_ ) que los encontró teniendo sexo, Lotor se había convertido en una fiera. Keith, en cambio, se había carcajeado hasta las lágrimas y había apoyado a su estúpido mejor amigo levantando su copa y gritándole «aye, aye».

—¿Están disfrutando la fiesta? –Inquirió Lotor, descansando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor. Honerva estaba sentada en su mesa, a un lado de su esposo, y le sonrió con ternura. Compartieron unas palabras, Lotor besó a su sobrina de seis meses en la frente y se movió a la siguiente mesa, haciéndola de buen anfitrión. A la mitad del camino, una mano lo atrapó por el antebrazo. Keith le sonrió avergonzado.

—¿Sigues enfadado?

—No, cómo crees, tú tranquilo. –Respondió, rodando los ojos y tratando de continuar con su tarea. El agarre de Keith era firme. Tan necio.

—Amor, no es para tanto. –Concilió Keith, componiendo una mueca compungida–. Sabes que estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, no puedes controlarlo todo.

—Qué alivio, –ironizó Lotor, rodando los ojos otra vez.

—Vamos, se lo debíamos a _Superman._

—¡Es mi boda! No lo he humillado en su propia boda.

—También es mi boda.

—Es tu mejor amigo.

—Tú mi esposo.

—¡No estás ayudando!

—Les agradezco a todos por estar aquí esta noche, –la voz de la _Mujer Maravilla_ inundó el salón, todos se voltearon a mirarla incluidos los novios–, hoy, dos de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida han decidido unir sus vidas, finalmente, –la risa fue general–, cuando los conocí me dijeron que no eran pareja y llevaban juntos un año y seis meses, – _Superman_ gritó y una mirada de la mujer en su dirección bastó para callarlo–, desde ese momento, sabía que iban a terminar casados. –Lotor le dedicó un "gracias" con los labios cuando su mirada cruzó con la de ella. Allura le guiñó un ojo–. Hoy es su noche especial, es su pista de baile, su pastel, su boda, ¡felicidades!

Tras el discurso un griterio general se elevó y los aplausos hicieron temblar las paredes. Lotor se secó una lágrima imaginaria y Keith tomó su mano.

 _I don't know why_ comenzó a sonar y Lotor rió por la maldita ironía a manos de la diosa Allura.

—Declaro esta terrible canción como nuestra, –dijo Lotor.

—No es terrible, –defendió Keith, frunciendo la nariz y haciendo un puchero–, y concuerdo con tu decisión, esposo mío.

—No puedo creerlo, –rió Lotor, aceptando la mano que Keith le ofrecía–, eres de esos cursis empalagosos. –Siguió los pasos de su nov—esposo, bailando al ritmo de la música, nada propio de un verdadero vals.

—Acostúmbrate, bebé.

* * *

 **Aquí empezamos. Pésima historia, pésima narración, pésimo trabajo.**

 **Prometo traer mi autoestima la próxima vez, pinky promise.**

 **Si creen que ya tuvieron suficiente con este pequeño drabble, entonces váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si se arriesgan a continuar les aviso que se pone cada vez peor.**

 **Espero mi intento de humor los ahuyente lo suficiente.**

 **Gracias por pasar a darle una oportunidad. Y si se quedan: ¡WELCOME TO THE HELL! Nah, pero también gracias.**

 **Xau~**


	2. Don't

**Prompt 2: Leadership**

 **Palabras: 915**

* * *

Lotor iba por la calle, tarareando la peor canción de todos los tiempos. Keith no sabía de música, escuchaba _Imagine Dragons,_ por favor. _Kashmir_ versión _Les Friction_ era lo mejor que le había pasado al mundo después del nacimiento de Keith. El amor que sentía por su novio era así de estúpido. Iba de camino al _Salón de la Justicia_ , como _Superman_ había tenido la grandiosa idea de llamar a su departamento después de que él y Allura se mudaran también, no cupieran y tuvieran que buscar un lugar más grande. _Superman_ y la _Mujer Maravilla_ eran los personajes principales, _Barry Allen_ se aparecía de vez en cuando y el _Guasón_ atacaba sólo cuando el tercero salía de su cueva. Habían pasado cinco años desde que habían conocido a Allura y las revoluciones por minuto pusieron sus vidas de cabeza.

En momentos así en los que Lotor podía disfrutar de sí mismo, lejos del aura de estrés que rodeaba a Keith la mayoría del tiempo, lejos del ruido continuo de Shiro cuando estudiaba sus guiones de las series de televisión en las que actuaba, lejos del perpetuo tecleo de Allura y su laptop del demonio, pensaba en el matrimonio. Sí. Llevaba pensándolo desde que su hermana menor se había comprometido y casado con un maldito idiota afortunado que la trataba como una diosa y la amaba con locura (había gente ridículamente afortunada en la vida). Llevaba pensándolo desde que conoció a sus sobrinos, hijos de Bastion, quienes eran unos chiquillos enanos y molestos que destruían todo lo que tocaban y ayudaban a Keith con sus cuadros. Llevaba pensándolo desde que Zaggar le dijo que no pensaba en casarse. La decisión de su hermano menor fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lotor siempre había sido de los que creían que el ser humano nacía, crecía, se casaba, se reproducía y moría. ¿Cómo alguien no podía contemplar dentro de su plan de vida contraer matrimonio? Más importante, ¿eso quería él para su vida? ¿Casarse? Cuando pensaba en Keith la respuesta era inmediata: _sí_. Sí quería casarse, sí con _Barry Allen_ alias _Flash_ alias Kitty alias Kit Kat alias _El chico del Aro_ alias _El huérfano_ alias _Un viernes de locos_ alias _Dan Reynolds. Sí_ un millón de veces. Sin pensarlo.

Antes de ingresar al complejo de departamentos en el que _Los Súper Amigos_ tenían su sede, su nave nodriza, buscó el anillo de compromiso que había guardado en su bolsillo izquierdo. Había gastado todos los ahorros del mayor de sus sobrinos (mentira, el pequeño Lotor era su preferido. Y sí, se puso a llorar cuando supo que compartían nombre) y sus ahorros de un año para comprar el bendito anillo, sólo para que al final no le quedara dinero para comprarle un estuche decente. Maldita sea. Lo encontró, lo sacó y le quitó las peluzas que se le habían enredado. Estaba listo, hoy sería el día.

No quiso esperar el elevador, fue directo a las escaleras después de saludar al portero y a la recepcionista rápidamente. Corrió escalones arriba, casi derribando a la anciana del departamento 27 que (¿qué carajo hacía subiendo 27 pisos por las escaleras?) cargaba unas bolsas plásticas. Como todo un caballero, tomó las bolsas de la mujer y la acompañó hasta su departamento. Ella le ofreció una manzana roja recién lavada y lo dejó irse con la condición de que volviera por la mañana con ese chico guapo y bajito que sabía que tanto le gustaba. Lotor tenía que admitir que la mujer tenía buen gusto. Subió los dos pisos restantes e ingresó al _Salón de la Justicia_ empujando a los sujetos que se atiborraban en la entrada. Era tradición de Allura patrocinar una fiesta de disfraces cada _Halloween_. Ubicó a _Flash_ entre la gente, fácil.

Keith estaba bostezando cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Lotor. Tras un suspiro de placer compartieron un beso largo y delicioso. Se besaron con contactos cortos hasta que _Barry_ dejó de lucir adormilado.

—Dejaré de ser el _Guasón_ si me haces tu _Iris West._

Al principio Keith se soltó a reír, mordiéndose el labio inferior al calmarse. —Vamos, no seas tan cursi.

—Estaba hablando en serio. –Se quejó Lotor.

Después, Keith ladeó la cabeza en ese precioso gesto de confusión que siempre hacía. —Estás jugando.

—No, –respondió–, y sinceramente me ofende que pienses eso de mí.

Al final, Keith abrió los ojos sorprendido. Jadeó. —Hablas en serio.

—Por supuesto.

El abrazo se rompió, la rodilla derecha de Lotor tocó el suelo, la música se detuvo y el anillo se le cayó de las manos. Alcanzó a ver de reojo a _Superman_. Recogió el anillo, lo frotó contra su ropa, levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con tormentas en sus nebulosas favoritas.

—Keithalias _Barry Allen,_ –las risas no se hicieron esperar–, ¿quieres hacerme tu _Iris West?_

Keith asintió, en medio de una lágrima. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no había sido suficiente rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. —Sí, –murmuró, asintiendo de nuevo–, ¡sí! –Exclamó al momento en que Lotor sonreía y tomaba su mano derecha. Hubo un griterío general y la voz de Allura se escuchó por algún lado: «Takashi, ¡ven acá!». El anillo adornó el dedo anular de Keith y hacía juego con sus ojos violetas. _Hermosas nebulosas._

La canción favorita del momento de Keith, _I don't know why_ de _Imagine Dragons_ , inundó el lugar con su melodía pegajosa y ellos se besaron con calma, lento, suave.

* * *

 **Nada más quiero aclarar que Imagine Dragons es una de mis bandas favs y que Les Friction es una banda genial que todo el mundo debería escuchar. Bye**

 **Este, de lejos (sí, literal), es mi prompt favorito. Igual no tiene sentido, está lleno de chistes malos, apodos de superhéroes, referencias a canciones y cómics que a nadie nos importan (mentira, a todos nos encantan) y mucha cursilería.**

 **Hice self-insert con la señora del departamento 27, es que, c'mon, hay ancianitas así de necias y yo quiero ser una de esas. Unas escaleras no me detendrán.**

 **Sale, adiós~**


	3. Know

**Prompt 3: Free day: Family**

 **Palabras: 2,099**

* * *

La primera vez que Keith visitó el Palacio se sintió tan diminuto como la hermana menor de Lotor, Honerva Jr. Dicho sea de paso que cuando dijo "Honerva Jr." en voz alta Lotor le mostró sus colmillos en desdén, gesto que desde la primera vez le causó tanta risa que nada podía detenerlo por tres minutos seguidos. Sí, Lotor los cronometraba siempre.

El Palacio era el hotel principal de la cadena hotelera que la familia de Lotor administraba; era mucho más grande que todos los demás, tenía spa en cada piso, tenía una cancha de tenis, un campo de fútbol americano, una cancha de basquetbol, una piscina semi-olímpica y tantos lujos innecesarios que la gente rica siempre disfrutaba. Zarkon, el difunto padre de Lotor, había criado cuatro hijos: Bastion, Lotor, Zaggar y Honerva; de ellos, Lotor fue el que se opuso a las reglas y quiso seguir su propio camino, influenciando en el camino a su hermana menor. Por eso, Keith sólo conocía a Honerva, una muchacha tan hermosa como su hermano, no tan alta como él pero sí más coqueta; era profesora de un instituto infantil y la vida la había tratado generosamente. Se conocieron cuando Lotor y él recién habían empezado a salir, ella quedando encantada (a sus propias palabras) con Keith y desde entonces se aparecía cada mes para que salieran a cenar los tres o sólo ella y él. Agradeció que ella estuviera en la entrada del hotel para recibirlos.

—Bastión está furioso porque nadie le dijo que vendrías, –fue su saludo, sonriendo con autosuficiencia en dirección a su hermano y cambiando su gesto a uno más amigable cuando sus ojos violetas viajaron hacia Keith. Se saludaron con un abrazo. La siguieron hasta la recepción, dejaron sus maletas donde ella les indicó y continuaron caminando hasta el elevador. —Kitty, cariño, –dijo, golpeando a Lotor en el brazo cuando este se rió por el apodo que le había puesto a Keith–, estoy muy emocionada por que conozcas a mi hermano.

—¿Cuál de los dos? –Quiso saber Keith, confundido por la nueva información.

—Ambos, –dijeron los hermanos a coro en un tono de obviedad.

Keith gruñó, cansado de esa familia desde ese momento.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el paisaje de una hermosa sala casi provoca lágrimas en el ego de un artista contemporáneo como Keith. Sus cuadros no podían competir con algo tan detallista. Una chimenea (¿por qué demonios había una chimenea?) abarcaba casi una pared, y sobre ella descansaban cuadros de fotografías coloridas. Keith se acercó a mirarlas y susurró un jadeo de ternura cuando una foto de un bebé regordete le llamó la atención. Lotor se acercó a él, abrazándolo por detrás al cruzar las manos por su cintura.

—Ese eres tú. –Preguntó Keith, aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

—No, –respondió Lotor cerca de su oído derecho, sonaba ofendido.

—¿Quién es?

—Bastion, –dijeron Lotor, Honerva y una tercera voz desconocida para Keith.

La muchacha gritó, emocionada, y sus pasos acelerados retumbaron por toda la habitación. Keith y Lotor se giraron en dirección al sonido. Keith no pudo reprimir el jadeo de impresión que abandonó sus labios cuando sus ojos encontraron a un hombre muchísimo más alto que Lotor. Él abrazaba a Honerva, lucía asfixiado y murmuraba lo que parecía un regaño: «te he dicho que no corras con tacones».

—Zaggar, –cedió Lotor, ofreciéndole consuelo inconscientemente a su confundido novio. El tercer hijo, el que tomó las responsabilidades de Lotor cuando este huyó de casa, rebelde y dramático.

—Hermano, –respondió el hombre, y fue hasta que dejó de lucir sobrepasado que Keith pudo mirarlo con detenimiento. Su cabello negro, facciones toscas, ojos dorados y una espalda tan ancha marcaban leguas de distancia entre el posible parecido que pudo tener con su hermano y su hermana. Honerva seguía abrazándolo, y él mantenía una mano sobre la cintura de la muchacha. Cruzó miradas con Keith y sonrió. —Un placer conocerte por fin, Keith, –después pareció dudarlo, carraspeó un poco y buscó apoyo en Lotor, quien asintió–, Keith.

El aludido vio la reminiscencia del niño que no es criado para el liderazgo pero que la vida obliga a ser. Recuerda las tantas anécdotas de Lotor en las que el hombre se ponía a llorar de sólo recordar, el cómo ninguno de sus hermanos jamás cuestionaron sus decisiones, pero, Bastion y Honerva se ponían histéricos por otras razones, como lo difícil que fue para Zaggar acoplarse a las reuniones, liderar los movimientos de la compañía, controlar hasta el mínimo detalle de un evento; «cuando dejé la casa ya era tiempo de que asumiera mi cargo como mano derecha de papá, pero me fui y papá nombró a Zaggar, al que nadie le había enseñado nada. Papá murió poco tiempo después y todo el peso de la compañía cayó sobre él. Jamás me ha reclamado nada de eso».

—El placer es mío, –cedió Keith, entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con los dedos de la mano derecha de su novio. —Lotor me ha contado mucho sobre ti, eso y lo inmensamente orgulloso que está de ti.

La risa de Honerva amortiguó el grito avergonzado de su novio, quien se había girado en su dirección y lo miraba con la palabra "traición" escrita en toda la cara, pero no había soltado su mano. Zaggar, en cambio, había enrojecido hasta las orejas y una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Con todo eso, Keith se permitió sentirse satisfecho.

Más tarde, después de que Honerva dejara de reír y recibiera una llamada telefónica dejándolos a los tres sentados en diferentes sillones de la sala y hundidos en un silencio incómodo, estaban en el jardín principal del hotel. Según Zaggar explicaba, era parte del salón que se rentaba para eventos (y para la gente que pudiera pagarlo, obviamente). El césped estaba meticulosamente cortado, caminos de adoquín lo atravesaban de allá para acá para evitar que fuera pisoteado. En un extremo había una enorme fuente, y, en el otro extremo había una pequeña terraza. «Esta parte por lo general no la rentamos, se usa más para que el personal la utilice durante sus descansos», había dicho el hombre, y Keith reprimió su risa a tiempo al ver la cara de orgullo que ponía Lotor cuando miraba a su hermano menor. En la terraza habían tres mesas rectangulares con sus respectivas sillas y una pequeña mesa redonda, blanca y vestida de un mantel color coral. Lotor se burló de su hermana por traer puesto un vestido del mismo color. Zaggar, sin embargo, ordenó a un hombre con uniforme que estaba sirviendo café en una taza que cambiara el mantel. Cuando el hombre uniformado volvió con un nuevo mantel, Bastion, a quien Keith sólo conocía de vista por los anuncios en la televisión, venía detrás. Era una copia casi exacta de Zaggar pero sus gestos más maduros eran la diferencia, eso y una voz mucho más grave. El mantel color mandarina adornó la mesa, Honerva estaba abrazando a Bastion, Zaggar saludaba al mismo y Lotor estaba congelado en su sitio. Keith intentaba hacerlo avanzar, pero su novio no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa? –Le susurró, frotando su mano derecha contra el brazo izquierdo de Lotor, ofreciendo consuelo. Sus miradas cruzaron, y su novio lucía tan asustado como Keith no lo había visto nunca.

—Se ve igual a papá, –respondió Lotor, la voz quebrada–, luce igual a papá, la última vez que lo vi, antes de que muriera.

Por un momento, Keith no supo que decir. El tiempo se congeló, pero al final cuando comprendió las palabras fluyeron con calma.

—Pero él no es tu papá, es tu hermano, –dijo, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros–, tu padre ya no está, está en paz ahora, y tú también tienes que estarlo. –Sonrió cuando vio a su novio tragar saliva y desviar la mirada–. Ey, mírame, –pidió, siendo obedecido casi al instante–, estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte. –Finalmente, cerró su trato con un beso en los labios, sonriendo entre la acción cuando Lotor suspiró.

—Lo sé, gracias por estar aquí, amor mío. –Ambos rieron por el apodo, y la tensión en los hombros de Lotor desapareció casi por completo. Porque Keith sabía que años habían pasado desde que Lotor había visto a sus hermanos varones en persona.

—Haremos esto juntos.

—Sí, Kitty.

Lotor sólo lo llamaba por apodos cuando estaba muy nervioso o muy excitado. La segunda estaba fuera de lugar en ese preciso instante.

—Lotor, –llamó una cuarta voz, esa que ponía a chillar a todas las chiquillas (y no tan chiquillas) cada que sonaba en la televisión, en la radio o en los anuncios de internet. Bastion era una celebridad del cine, el actor del momento, que pese a que no era tan joven como otros era una sensación en donde sea que se parase. Keith se apartó de Lotor, no por completo porque sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Lotor le dio un ligero apretón a su unión y compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Bastion, –respondió, tan jovial como si su pequeña crisis de hace unos minutos jamás hubiera existido–, tanto tiempo sin verte, hermano mío.

–Lo mismo digo, –dijo Bastion, serio como en todas sus entrevistas. Era un hombre reservado, un gran actor–. Al fin te dignas a aparecer y no es ningún funeral, que yo sepa.

Honerva alzó la voz, llamando al mayor de sus hermanos con alarma. Zaggar se encogió en su lugar, como si el golpe hubiera sido para él. Keith tragó saliva. Lotor no lució perturbado, pero Keith sabía que la herida punzó.

—¿A qué debemos la gracia de tu presencia hoy, hermano?

—Sólo vine a ver a mi familia.

—¿La familia que no te preocupaste en destruir hace años?

Esta vez, el llamado de Honerva fue furioso. Bastion se volvió en su dirección, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada, enfadada. Zaggar levantó ambas manos frente a su pecho e intercaló su mirada entre sus tres hermanos. Keith sintió la tensión en Lotor, invadiéndolo totalmente.

—¡Cómo te atreves! –Comenzó Honerva. —¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó convencerlo de venir! ¡No para que lo arruines! ¡Quiero recuperar a mi familia, ¿es mucho pedir?!

—¿Tuviste que convencerlo? Discúlpame, hermana, pero si tuviste que convencerlo no creo que vayas a recuperar a tu familia, no desde que nuestros padres están muertos y él no se presentó a ningún funeral.

Keith jadeó, inconscientemente, y envió una mirada sorprendida en dirección a su novio. Esta vez, Lotor tenía la cabeza gacha y la fuerza con la que sostenía sus dedos entrelazados le decía a Keith que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas.

Desafortunadamente, Honerva, la dulce Honerva, que llevaba el nombre que su amada madre llevó en vida, rompió en un llanto silencioso. El modo en que buscó consuelo en sí misma le otorgó a Keith la revelación de que había muchas cosas más que no sabía. Sus hermanos la llamaron alarmados, Lotor sin soltar a Keith. Pero ella, pese a las lágrimas y los sollozos, se dejó escuchar.

—¡No! –Y con eso detuvo los avances de sus hermanos. Miró a Bastion con coraje, el hombre palideciendo–, lo arruinaste, –le dijo, directa. Zaggar resopló una risa. Honerva desvió la mirada hacia Lotor, una que Keith no supo descrifrar. Sostuvo la mirada un largo rato, el suficiente como para que sus lágrimas se detuvieran y su respiración se normalizara. No dijo nada. Miró a Keith y sonrió, avergonzada. —Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar al teatro familiar desde la primera vez, Kitty, lo siento de verdad. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia, golpeando la mano que Zaggar había extendido en su dirección mientras le decía «eso no era necesario». Se volteó en dirección al agredido y le dijo: —Sácame de aquí.

La carcajada del hombre le confirmó, sin más sospechas, a Keith que le faltaba mucho por conocer. Y que era muy temprano para estar cansado de esa rara familia.

Bastion se volvió hacia ellos, Keith sintió la tensión de Lotor. El hombre mayor suspiró, y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia él, poniéndole nervioso. —También me disculpo, no fue adecuado que tuviéramos esta conversación frente a ti, –extendió una mano en su dirección. Estrecharon sus manos bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Lotor–, un placer conocerte, Keith, Honerva habla mucho de ti.

—Lo mismo digo, Lotor no deja de hablar de ti tampoco. –Cedió Keith, componiendo la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo.

—¡Basta! –Dijo Lotor, avergonzado.

Bastion enarcó una ceja y sonrió, bufando una risa.

—Nos llevaremos bien, espero. –Le dijo.

—Tenlo por seguro, –respondió Keith, ignorando los quejidos de su novio.

* * *

 **Lo que me gusta de este one-shot es que nada, repito, nada, pongo en mayúsculas, NADA tiene sentido. Le metí de mi cosecha, me robé ideas, malversé mis propias ideas y al final resultó esta cosa horrible que me atrevo a llamarla "mi bebé". No tiene sentido, en serio.**

 **El self-insert que hice aquí fue el del mayordomo, sirviente, sujeto del café que estaba ahí de la nada, volvió de la nada y desapareció de la nada. Yes. Si a mí me dijeran "cambia ese mantel" cambiaba el mantel, agarraba mi taza de café y me iba. Lo gracioso es que no sé qué hacía ese sujeto ahí, sirviendo café propiamente en una taza; fue por un mantel, regresó, lo puso y después ni idea. No sabemos si tenía familia, si su familia lo quiere, si está preocupada por él porque desapareció. Ni idea. Pero ese era yo, un esclavo del sistema que sólo está ahí a costa de las buenas obras que el niño rico quiera hacer, como cambiar el color del mantel sólo para que su hermana no se mimetice.**

 **Ya, perdón.**

 **De verdad me disculpo si alguien no está bien de su cabeza después de esto. Chau~**


	4. Why

**Prompt 5: Bonding**

 **Palabras: 764**

* * *

Cuando Lotor conoció a Allura no sintió envidia de _Superman_. Era una mujer hermosa, encantadora, algo ruda y muy divertida. Keith era el doble de todo eso. Sí, su Keith era muchísimo mejor que esa Allura novia de _Clark Kent._ Ella trabajaba en el mismo complejo de oficinas que Shiro, compartían el mismo horario de descanso, los mismos gustos por comida, la misma cantidad de ilusiones de un mundo rosa y bello. Keith era oscuro, lleno de odio e infundía terror. Keith era perfecto. Sus ojeras de artista traumatizado por los plazos, su cabello largo y enmarañado después de un día de trabajo, sus gafas de perdedor. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Allura, la bella, perfecta e inocente Allura se diera cuenta de que _Superman_ era en realidad un perdedor que hacía malos chistes. En cambio, Keith era hermoso, sucio y hermoso.

—Deja de repetir que soy perfecto, –le susurró Keith al oído, golpeando suavemente la mano que Lotor mantenía sobre su muslo izquierdo. —Allura va a pensar que estás enamorado de mí y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

—Qué gracioso, Kit Kat, –ironizó Lotor, molesto. A Keith le gustaba que lo presumieran–. Te encanta que te presuma.

La dulce Allura volvió del tocador (¿quién usaba esa palabra en estos días? Por todos los cielos) y retomó su lugar a un lado de _Superman,_ el perdedor ese que estaba tan nervioso que casi padece un ataque de pánico. Los cuatro estaban en una clase de cita doble, ya que Shiro había expresado sentirse aterrado de invitar a Allura a salir solos los dos otra vez. Y claro, el mejor lugar para tener una cita doble, cuando quieres impresionar a tu enamorada es un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Cariño, – _Superman,_ corrigió Lotor en su mente–, no has tocado tu hamburguesa. –Dijo Allura, enviando una mirada preocupada hacia Takashi, quien le sonrió como un idiota e inventó una excusa estúpida como que no tenía hambre.

—La verdad es que Shiro está cuidando su ingesta de grasas, –intervino _Flash,_ el salvavidas–, ya sabes, desde que ese cazador de talentos le consiguió una audición en esa agencia de modelaje.

—¡Claro! –Cedió Allura, sonriendo y aplaudiendo con emoción–. No terminaste de contarme acerca de eso, Takashi.

El aludido envió una mirada de puro y santo agradecimiento a _Flash,_ quien le guiñó un ojo, se encogió en hombros y robó una papa frita de su bolsa. ¡Un momento!

—Tienes las tuyas, –le gruñó Lotor– aparte, deberías cuidar tu ingesta de grasas también, amor mío.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo? –Acusó Keith, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Estaba fingiendo. —Y deja de decirme "amor mío" que me pone la piel de gallina del repelús.

Lotor viró los ojos, provocando un par de risillas en su novio. —No me molesta que ganes peso siempre y cuando esa grasa vaya a ese culo maravilloso que te cargas, –rió y se le escapó un grito cuando Keith le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Hacen bonita pareja, –la voz de Allura rompió su burbuja y él y Keith se giraron en dirección a la mujer y a _Superman_. Ambos sonreían con tranquilidad, provocando en Lotor un escalofrío terrible.

—No somos pareja, –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Shiro rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Lotor supo tan bien como Keith que la traición estaba cerca. —Llevan saliendo año y medio.

—¿Ah, sí? –Comenzó Lotor, fingiendo molestia.

—Pues Takashi en realidad no quiere comerse esa hamburguesa porque no sabe comerlas, termina ensuciándose todo como niño chiquito. –Acusó Keith, cruzándose de brazos con orgullo y desviando la cabeza a un lado mientras bufaba, como niño enfurruñado. Lotor le aplaudió, orgulloso, secándose una lágrima dramáticamente.

 _Superman_ ni se inmutó, sólo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Allura soltó una risilla burlona.

—Lo sé, –dijo ella, doblando una servilleta con un aire tan elegante que el papel reciclado parecía seda–, le enseñé a comer una hamburguesa sin ensuciarse en nuestra primera cita. –Declaró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Extendió la servilleta hacia Keith–. Y cariño, –le dijo cuando su confundido novio aceptó la servilleta–, deberías quejarte de los desastres en la mesa de mi novio cuando tu propio novio aprenda a arremangarse las mangas de su camisa para no ensuciarlas con mostaza.

Keith y él se quedaron congelados, quietos, tomados con la guardia baja. La sonrisa de Allura era tan jodidamente perfecta, los había destruido en segundos sin una gota de verdadero recelo, simplemente había jugado su propio movimiento y lo había hecho bien, maldita sea. Jodidamente bien.

—¿Puedes quedártela? –Dijeron a coro, _Superman_ riéndose a su costa y Allura bufando una risa.

* * *

 **¿Ya había mencionado que esto está lleno de chistes malos, chistes malísimos, apodos de superhéroes y riesgos de daño cerebral? ¿No? Bueno, lo advierto.**

 **Este prompt se escribió solo, literalmente. Okay, no, no tan literal, pero sí fue súper exprés. Me gustó mucho, porque no tiene ningún sentido.**

 **Gracias por leer, byetsu~ (I need jelp)**


	5. But I guess

**Prompt 6: Solitude**

 **Palabras: 565**

* * *

Era su décimo aniversario. Bueno, _mesversario,_ como le decía _Superman._ La verdad era que Shiro era tan malo para los chistes y los nombres como era su gusto para las mujeres. Era pésimo el pobre. Si se conseguía una novia bonita resultaba ser la arpía más maldita de la Tierra, pero si salía con una mujer no-tan-bonita («es fea, Keith, efe-e-a, ¡fea!» le decía Lotor) la manipulación era su arma principal. Pero Shiro y sus desgracias no eran la razón de que Keith estuviera desparramado en el sofá de tres plazas en la sala de su departamento compartido con _Clark Kent_. No, sino sus propias desgracias eran las que lo tenían así.

Lotor estaba de viaje, en una especie de tour de autodescubrimiento o esas cosas espirituales que le llamaban tanto la atención. La verdad era que se había ganado el boleto redondo de avión cuando concursó en una actividad de su estación de radio favorita. Según le había dicho a Keith, estaba aburrido ese día en el mini súper y envió tantos mensajes se le ocurrieron para matar el tiempo. Al final, había armado sus maletas, renunciado a su trabajo de cajero y había viajado a la otra punta del planeta para descubrirse a sí mismo.

En resumen, Keith estaba solo. _Clark Kent_ se había conseguido una novia nueva y probablemente no se apareciera dentro de unas buenas horas, Lotor no regresaría hasta dentro de seis días. Vamos, que existían libros de autoayuda. No que Keith los hubiera leído en su época de adolescente cuando el psicopedagogo se los recomendaba como terapia de control de ira.

Precisamente, _El hombre de acero_ estaba en la televisión y Keith tenía pocas ganas de verla. Pocas ganas de vivir, también. ¿Cómo se atrevía Lotor a abandonarlo de esa manera? Después de diez meses de pasar todos los días pegado como segunda piel se le ocurre abandonarlo por una semana entera. ¡Una semana!

Cambió de canal, estaba _Rambo,_ otro canal, _Frozen_ , otro, _Los ilusionistas._ Bueno, _Mark Ruffalo_ no era tan malo. Tenía mejor suerte que él, por lo menos. Y eso era decir mucho.

—Pareces perro abandonado, –se burló _Superman_ mientras le miraba de pie detrás del sillón. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la estúpida cara. Bueno, no, era hermoso, _el muy condenado._

 _—_ Fui abandonado, –replicó, lanzando un cojín en dirección a su mejor amigo. Shiro interceptó el proyectil sin problemas. —Podría estar charlando con el amor de su vida en este momento y yo estoy aquí, viendo a unos sujetos en la _tele_ hacer trucos de magia mientras sufro un bloqueo artístico y–

—Número uno, –le interrumpió Takashi, y sus quejidos exagerados no lo detuvieron de su sermón. Se sentó en el sofá de a lado–, no existe tal cosa como un bloqueo artístico, –dibujó comillas con sus dedos e imitó la voz de Keith con un tono chillón. Interceptó otro cojín que iba directo a su rostro. —Segundo, Lotor tendrá suerte si alguien charla con él, –dejó que otro cojín le golpeara la cara antes de soltarse a reír–, y tercero, eres un perdedor.

—Cierra la boca, _Superman,_ no sabes nada del amor.

Shiro fingió ofenderse, llevándose una mano al pecho e inhalando con fuerza. Cuando Keith rodó los ojos sus risas inundaron la habitación.

—Qué perdedor, _Spidey._ –Le dijo, levantándose y abandonando la habitación para ir a la propia.

—¡Soy _Flash_!

* * *

 **Aquí los apodos de Superhéroes son lo más. No, ya, en serio.**

 **Casi todas las películas mencionadas me gustan, excepto, sí, todos lo sabemos, admitámoslo de una vez, vamos, díganlo conmigo: ¡Frozen! No sé porqué no me gusta (vale, sí Olaf sé), tiene buen soundtrack, bonita animación, personajes increíbles (te odio, Olaf). A muchos amigos les gusta, les encanta, y es perfectamente respetable, digo, me gusta Rambo.**

 **Y sí, de nuevo hice lo que quise con el título hehe**

 **Espero sus cerebros estén bien, sorry~**


	6. It's got something

**Prompt 7: Parents**

 **Palabras: 1,485**

* * *

Keith tenía unos padres sobreprotectores, a sus propias palabras. Lotor sabía que le habían adoptado cuando era un niño de cuatro años, tras quedar huérfano. Eran una pareja de hombres fuertes, severos y serios, pero que le habían criado con amor de sobra. Cuando Keith quiso independizarse, al tener veintitrés años, ellos habían pegado el grito al cielo y se lo habían prohibido; fue hasta que Keith les aseguró que viviría con Shiro, su mejor amigo desde infantes, que le dejaron ir. Desde entonces, iban a visitarlo por lo menos una vez al mes, vigilando que las pertenencias de Takashi estuvieran en el departamento y que ambos estuvieran alimentándose adecuadamente. Lo que le causó gracia a Lotor fue que las prioridades iban en ese orden.

No obstante, la primera vez que Lotor se quedó en el departamento los padres de Keith llegaron de visita. Por la mañana, Lotor llegó con una mochila deportiva, en la que presumiblemente llevaba cambios de ropa y artículos de higiene personal. _Superman_ le había impresionado, pero alabó el buen gusto de Keith, subiéndose el propio ego y haciendo reír a Shiro a expensas de su fastidiado novio. Al mediodía,Takashi los había abandonado para ir a salvar la ciudad o algo parecido, y Keith y él se habían quedado viendo una película de acción hasta la tarde, cuando una escena de sexo fue la excusa para que ellos comenzaran su propio entretenimiento. Keith estaba cabalgando maravillosamente cuando el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo brevemente los movimientos.

—La pizza, –dijo Lotor, levantando la cadera para incitar a su novio a continuar. Keith asintió, retomando su ritmo. El timbre sonó de nuevo. —¡Ya voy! –Gruñó, ahogando sus suspiros en la piel del hombro derecho de su novio.

—¿Keith? ¿Eres tú? –Una voz desconocida los interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez Keith se detuvo por completo y miró a todos lados, desesperado.

—¿El de la pizza sabe tu nombre? –Quiso saber Lotor, en un repentino ataque de celos. —¿Por qué sabe tu nombre?

Se separaron cuando Keith saltó del susto tras un tercer timbrado. —Keith, abre la puerta.

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Es un pizzero cualquiera! Lo reportaré apenas sepa su nombre, –comenzó Lotor, imitando a Keith quien se estaba poniendo los pantalones–, nadie interrumpe a mi chico cuando lo está disfrutando, ni le da órdenes, maldita sea. –Los labios de Keith se cruzaron en su camino y compartieron un beso hasta que la puerta fue golpeada dos veces.

—¡Keith! –Llamó la voz.

—¡Es un maldito pizzero! –Bramó Lotor, enfurecido. Las manos de Keith lo detuvieron antes de que se levantara del sofá.

—Es papá Thace, –dijo su novio.

Cargando, reboninando, cargando y rebobinando otra vez.

—¿TU PADRE?

—KEITH.

El aludido suspiró, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Abrió los ojos y compuso la mejor mueca seria que pudo. —Escucha, –le dijo–, no tengo idea de qué hagan aquí hoy, cuando dijeron que vendrían mañana, pero tienes que prometerme que actuarás lo más decente posible.

—Me ofendes, amor mío.

—Lotor...

—Prometo ser un caballero y el mejor novio que tus padres te hayan conocido.

Keith sonrió, conmovido. O eso creyó porque el muchacho murmuró un «tendrías que ser mejor que _Superman_ ». Después se levantó, se pasó las manos por algunas arrugas de su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Soy mejor que _Superman_ , –bufó Lotor.

El pestillo cedió, la puerta se abrió y tras ella dos figuras altas se dejaron ver. Lotor tragó saliva.

—Papá Thace, papá Ulaz, –dijo Keith, en un tono tan alegre que nadie adivinaría su ataque de pánico de segundos atrás–. No los esperaba ver... hoy.

—Tu padre quería que fuera una sorpresa, –respondió una tercera voz que Lotor tampoco conocía.

—Simplemente quería ver a mi hijo, –se defendió la voz que casi derrumba la puerta. Bueno, la voz no, el dueño de la voz.

—Bueno, sí es una sorpresa tenerlos aquí. –Dijo Keith, sonando ansioso. Lotor se puso de pie y rodeó el sofá, quedando de frente a la puerta. Puso las manos frente a su estómago y se sintió estúpido. Las puso a cada lado de su cuerpo y se sintió más estúpido. Entró en pánico cuando los hombres entraron, seguidos por Keith. El más alto de los dos, un hombre de piel clara y cabello blanco, con un corte de mohicano (bastante juvenil para su edad, pero él no era nadie para juzgar, ejem) y unos ojos violetas impresionantes, que si no fuera porque Keith le dijo que era adoptado hubiera creído que eran padre e hijo biológicos; el hombre lo saludó en silencio, asintiendo y rodando los ojos. Lotor quedó confundido. El segundo hombre, de tez morena y barba menuda, se sorprendió al verlo e inmediatamente después frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es él? –Y Lotor lo reconoció por sus gritos. Era 'papá Thace', el más difícil de los dos.

—Papá, –suspiró Keith, buscando apoyo en su otro padre, que lucía tan cansado como él. —Te hablé de Lotor, llevo seis meses saliendo con él.

—Seis meses no son suficientes para que esté viviendo aquí, –reclamó el hombre, gruñendo y enviándole una mirada furiosa a Lotor. Lidiar con los padres era algo que Lotor no sabía hacer, desde los propios siquiera.

—Thace, por favor, –intervino el otro hombre, sonando tan cansado como se veía–, ni siquiera sabes si el muchacho está viviendo aquí, no es momento para esto.

—Aun si no vive aquí, que esté aquí es inaudito, ¡llevan seis meses!

Keith y el hombre del mohicano suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Lotor compuso una sonrisa estúpida. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer, decir, cómo respirar?

—Es un placer conocerlos, –concedió al final, evitando su propio ataque de pánico. Inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante en una pequeña reverencia. «Actúa encantador y te adorarán» recuerda el consejo de su padre y se yergue con calma, sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa. —Keith me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, de lo estupendos que son y lo mucho que los adora.

La reacción que obtiene de su novio y los padres de este no es lo que esperaba. Keith gruñe, llevándose una mano a las cejas, gesto que sólo hace cuando algo le molesta demasiado. 'Papá Thace' compone sus labios en una sola línea y se cruza de brazos, mientras 'Papá Ulaz' muestra una sonrisita.

—Hacerte el chulo no funcionará conmigo, jovencito. –Dice Papá Thace, furioso.

—Ni conmigo, –murmura Keith, el traidor.

—Conmigo sí, por lo menos no está muerto de miedo o no salió corriendo como todos los demás que has aterrorizado, Thace, –responde Papá Ulaz, luciendo tan fresco y relajado que Lotor le envidia por un momento–. Eso me dice que fue criado de buena manera y confió en mi propia crianza, así que hay que comer, de una vez por todas.

Nadie tuvo el valor de replicarle, ni siquiera Keith el hablador, el traidor, la deshonra del pueblo. Lotor ayudó a limpiar la pequeña mesa del departamento, Keith y él compartieron un par de miradas. Cuando estaba por sentarse, Papá Thace se interpuso en su camino y terminó sentándose del otro lado de Keith, quien ahora tenía a sus padres lado a lado. Su novio se rió a expensas de él. No hablaron durante la comida, o por lo menos él no lo hizo en absoluto, nadie tampoco le hizo preguntas; fue la media hora más incómoda que tuvo jamás en la vida. Al final, los padres de Keith se levantaron y continuaron su camino hasta la puerta. Él se ocupó de limpiar la mesa mientras su novio despedía a los invitados.

Estaba luchando contra una mancha de queso sobre su plato predilecto de la vajilla cuando los brazos de Keith rodearon su cintura.

—No fue tan mal, –le dijo su novio, el aliento contra la piel de su cuello.

—Habla por ti, –respondió, refunfuñando–, creí que iba a clavarme el tenedor en el pecho si me distraía lo suficiente.

—Nah, –bufó Keith, riendo–, tenedor sí, pecho... no lo creo.

Lotor coreó una risa falsa que acompañó a la genuina de Keith, al tiempo en que el muchacho lo soltaba y caminaba hacia el sofá de la sala.

—Ven acá, que _Superman_ se encargue de eso mañana. –Le gritó su novio, Lotor gruñendo.

—Algún día _Clark_ se cansará de ti y te echará a patadas, ¿sabes?

—Gracias al cielo vivo con Shiro y no con ese Clark. –Y se soltó a reír como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del universo entero.

—Keith, el comediante. –Gruñó Lotor, rindiéndose con el plato y abandonándolo en el lavadero–. Deberíamos hacer algo hoy, –dijo, contemplando los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos salpicados de agua y de espuma.

—¿Cómo qué? –Respondió Keith una vez su risa se detuvo.

—¿Una carrera de caballos? –Jugó Lotor, sonriendo con galanura pese a que su novio no podía verlo. Oyó el resoplido de Keith y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eres el caballo.

 _Sí._

* * *

 **Si se lo estaban preguntando, sí, así nací. Y también, Dads of Marmora es mi trope fav. Me encanta la idea de un universo alterno en el que todo sale bien o medianamente bien y Keith es adoptado y feliz y amado como se merece. Y por supuesto, me encantan todos los chistes y situaciones ridículas que puedan salir de eso.**

 **Me gusta Keith de vaquero, a quién no.**

 **Espero no les hayan sangrado los ojos, bai~**


	7. To do with you

**Prompt 8: What if...**

 **Palabras: 638**

* * *

¿Qué habría pasado si Keith se hubiera quedado en casa esa tarde? Convaleciente, dramático y flojo. Probablemente la oportunidad de su vida jamás se le hubiera presentado, es que cómo iba a saberlo si él quería terminar la tercera temporada de _Vikings_ y olvidarse del mundo; pero claro, Takashi tuvo que meter su nariz donde no le llamaban y le dejó la bandeja de mensajes atiborrada del mismo simple enunciado: "no hay cereal, compra, por favor". Bueno, _Superman_ tenía sus trucos para hacerlo abandonar la cama, debía admitirlo. Como sea, Keith estaba en el mini súper a dos cuadras de su edificio, enfundado en unos pijamas de _Spiderman_ que conservaba desde que era un niño y con el cabello enmarañado. Si alguien, díganse Lance o Katie, lo viera en esas fachas la burla le duraría hasta que hiciera algo peor o hasta que un meteorito se estrellara contra la Tierra; veía con más probabilidades de éxito la segunda opción.

Cargaba con un galón de leche deslactosada, una caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, el dichoso cereal _fitness_ de Shirogane y un paquete de papel higiénico. Prácticamente era el ser menos atractivo del planeta y el cajero que le atendió era el Adonis de la mismísima Mirra: alto, obviamente guapo, cabello largo y lacio, piel resplandeciente, guapo, dientes perfectos, voz seductora, _guapísimo_ ; le preguntó si lo que traía era todo lo que iba a comprar y Keith casi le suelta un «no, ¿cuánto cobras?» pero se arrepintió al segundo, traicionado por su propia calentura, qué maleducado. Leyó "Lotor" en el pequeño gafete del muchacho y el nombre se le antojó demasiado acertado; respondió a la pregunta por fin y el resto de su compra transcurrió con normalidad. Recibió el cambio, agradeció y salió por la puerta con tranquilidad, pensando en qué tan tarde llegaría Shiro esa misma noche, probablemente su jefe lo arrastrara a alguna parte, alegando que _Superman_ le podría conseguir una cita. ¡Al carajo! Sostuvo con toda su cordura la bolsa de plástico en la que sus galletas se hicieron polvo por los bruscos movimientos que provocaron sus zancadas, casi derriba a alguien que iba saliendo del mini súper y se metió en la fila, frente a un sujeto con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Me das tu número? –Le gritó al cajero, quien le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Jadeó cuando el muchacho sonrió de lado, soltando una breve risa y, con sus dedos largos, rasgó el trozo de un post-it que descansaba sobre la caja registradora.

—Mi turno termina en veinte minutos, –le dijo, Keith conteniendo la respiración cuando el tono de voz de Lotor le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo–, si te das una ducha tal vez hagamos algo hoy. –Finalizó, riendo otra vez y extendiéndole el pedazo de papel con diez dígitos escritos a prisa.

Keith asintió, tomando el papel y admirándolo como si fuera un tesoro mundial. Fue hasta que el sujeto detrás suyo carraspeó y Lotor rió que volvió a la realidad. —Nos vemos en veinte. –Dijo, escueto como siempre, antes de dar media y salir del establecimiento por segunda vez.

Mientras camina a casa recuerda con claridad las veces que Lance le ha dicho que hacerse el difícil no le traería nada bueno, pero es que, la sonrisa de Lotor que alcanzó a ver de reojo antes de irse le decía lo contrario. Tal vez hacerse el difícil no funcionaba con los pececitos que Lance se dedicaba a pescar (por no decir que era lo único que podía cazar), pero sí funcionaba con los peces grandes. Keith no estaba seguro de que Lotor fuera un tiburón, o si los tiburones eran peces.

Envió un mensaje rápido al número.

 **No tomo duchas de menos de veinte minutos, acostumbrate bebe.**

 **P. D: no seas un numero falso, por favor**

* * *

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta (¿a quién engaño? Nadie leyó hasta aquí) este es el principio de todo. ¿Por qué decidí escribirlo así? Es un misterio.**

 **Quería algo sencillo, un poco de relajo, un desestrés, y la verdad es que terminé más estresada que con mis exámenes. Fue divertido, sin embargo, porque nada tenía que tener sentido.**

 **Al final, estoy satisfecha con esta locura. Fue un martirio pero valió la pena. Además, es el OoC más grande de la historia así que Me Da Igual.**

 **Muchas gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Bye bye~**


End file.
